She Don't Know She's Beautiful
by Cry Silver Tears
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Edward's always telling Bella she's beautful, but she never seems to take him very sriously. So what will Edward do to prove that to her. Read and Review but No Flames. Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I don't own the song "She don't Know She's Beautiful" either. Huh i don't own anything...well this sucks.

"Alice!" Bella shouted exasperatedly, "I don't wanna go!" Bella was trying to get out of going downtown with the Cullen's, only this time it wasn't a shopping trip, no they were going to an open-mike night. Not only was Alice poking and prodding her with different make-ups, she was going to have to sit through hours of badly singing people. Great.

"To bad. I've had this planned for weeks were going. Now sit still," Alice said as she applied some eye-liner to Bella's eyes.

A short while later Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie were ready and waiting by the door for Bella to come down the stairs. When Bella came and stood with the Cullen's she noticed someone missing, "Where's Edward."

"He said he'd meet us there," Alice said grabbing Bella's arm to pull her along.

When they got there Alice chose the table closest to the stage, it was centered in front of the mike. They sat down at the round table. Bella sat down in the seat place directly in front of the mike. Alice and Rosalie on either side of her with Jasper and Emmet on either side of them. Bella didn't realize that there was no chair left for Edward, for she was to wrapped up in her worry of where he was to notice. She was getting ready to voice her concern but before she got the chance the lights went off and the show started.

Several people had already went and they weren't all that bad, but they weren't all that great either. Bella was all but panicking now. She felt a calm feeling wash over her, she looked over to Jasper, who oddly looked like he was trying not to laugh, needless to say it wasn't working all that well.

_'What!? Why, why is he laughing!? Does he find me panicking funny!? Why I oughta…!'_ Bella never got to finish her thought because another song started. She turned back to the look at who was going to sing next, but found nobody there. But, then she heard the singers voice float from somewhere backstage.

_We go out to a party somewhere _

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_ She don't know what they're staring for_

Bella was trying to figure out where she'd heard that voice. And, then it hit her a second before he stepped onto the stage, _'Edward!'_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

Bella didn't know anything in that moment except Edward. He was so handsome, his topaz eyes shining. She glanced around at the table Emmet, Rosalie ,Jasper, and Alice were all smiling though they weren't looking at her, well not directly. They were facing the stage but she could see them giving her glances out the corner of their eyes. She looked back to Edward, who was watching her.

_There she goes just walking down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful_

_ (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

Bella realized he was singing to her. His voice so perfect, _'Of course I should have known that, he does everything perfect,' _she thought. His eyes never left hers. She felt something wet on her cheek, when she raised her hand to wipe her cheek she realized that she was crying. She looked back at Edward a little bit of surprise on her face, she hadn't even noticed she'd been crying. As soon as their eyes locked he was all that mattered.

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess_

_That's when she thinks she looks her worst_

_It's times like this she don't know why_

_I can't take my eyes off of her_

Bella laughed a little through her tears at this cause just that morning that very thing had happened. She'd woken up her hair was everywhere and she'd thought she'd looked so horrible she didn't even want Edward to look at her until her hair was fixed, but he'd just watched her intently. When she'd asked what was wrong he'd just pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

_Cause she don't know she's beautiful_

_ (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_ (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

With that the song ended and he stood there just staring into her eyes. Bella was still crying and all was quiet in the building. Suddenly the place erupted into wild cheers and whistles. People stood up and applauded. Bella stood also, as did Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice, they clapped and Bella cried harder.

Edward turned to speak into the mike. "That was for my girlfriend. Though I tell her many times that she is so beautiful, she still thinks she isn't. I don't think she puts enough confidence into her looks. Because, to me, she is the most beautiful creature that I'll ever be lucky enough to lay my eyes on _until the day I die._" Edward put a little emphasis into the last few words of his little speech, not to mention every bit of love he had in his body for Bella into that last sentence.

With that he walked back behind the stage. Leaving everybody clapping and cheering more then before. Bella was blushing, even though you couldn't tell it, after what he just said, but if possible it made her cry even more. She couldn't even see straight. Then she felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her. She looked up and, through her tears, she saw Edward smiling at her.

She smiled back, but then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her mind went blank and her heart stopped before it sped right back up, doing double time. He pulled away and smiled down at her before taking her hand and pulling her out the door. She didn't even know where he was leading her until he opened the passenger door to his Volvo. She got in and in the next second he was in, and starting the car. It seemed like it was only a moment before they were pulling into his drive-way.

He got out and ran to her door, opening it, and helping her out. He picked her up , and what only seemed like a second later they were in his room. He shut the door and laid her on the bed.

It didn't matter if Carslie and Esme were home, nothing mattered at that moment except their love for each other.

And that was enough to last them an eternity.

Fin.

Okay so what do you think? Is it any good? Please review, but no flames please.


End file.
